fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Badge of Honor
|season=1 |number=23 |image=File:Badge of Honor title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 9, 1988 |teleplay=Roy Sallows |story=Jim Henshaw Roy Sallows |director=Michelle Manning |previous=The Pirate's Promise |next=Pipe Dream }} "Badge of Honor" is the twenty-third episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A bitter, burnt-out cop (Val Avery) uses a cursed badge to get revenge on the mobsters who killed his wife. Meanwhile, an old boyfriend of Micki's comes for an extended visit. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A sheriff star that kills anyone it is pinned to violently. Villains and Fates Russ Sharko, shot; Victor Haas, killed by the badge. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Val Avery as Russ Sharko *David Proval as Victor Haas *John Stockwell as Tim Ayres *Lloyd Adams as Solly *Shane Cardwell as Lou *Frank Crudell as Printer *Michael D'Aguilar as Goon #1 *John Goar as Castro *Jane Heeley as Irene Sabara *Bill Lake as News Commentator *Kenneth McGregor as Van Der Beck *Charlene Richards as Hooker *Ric Sarabia as Raoul Episode Crew *Directed by Michelle Manning *Teleplay by Roy Sallows *Story by Jim Henshaw and Roy Sallows *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Howard Barish - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Brian Q. Kelley - Effects Editorial *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Suzette Daigle - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Coordinator *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583300/ Badge of Honor] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes